kimi
by Aritou
Summary: Le recuerda al algodón de azúcar, y Amaimon piensa que es aburrida porque solo riega las plantas y dice ser muy joven para casarse con él. Pero sigue ahí, mirándola.
1. kimono

**N/a:** Primer fic de esta pareja en el fandom en español. Estoy contenta, deseo que más gente se una. Sobre todo deseo que por lo menos alguien lea esto y si no es mucho pedir, me diga su opinión al respecto.

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

><p><strong>【君】<strong>

**kimi**

_**[tú]**_

* * *

><p><strong>.1.<strong>

**【着物】**

_**kimono**_

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>ientras mordisquea su caramelo de cereza, Amaimon se pregunta por qué ella gusta tanto de usar kimono. Pertenecen a la cultura nipona, sí, pero tiene entendido que en esta época las chicas prefieren vestir faldas, camisetas y zapatos a la moda. Amaimon de hecho la ha visto a ella vestir uniforme, pero solo porque su hermano le ha ordenado usarlo para las misiones. Así que no lo entiende.

Sobre todo no entiende por qué con el kimono no se notan esos dos… Uh, ¿bollos de carne? Así les llama su padre.

A Amaimon le gusta su forma redondeada. Le recuerdan al pudín.

También, mientras le mira, se pregunta por qué le llama tanto la atención esa humana. La vio por primera vez en el parque de diversiones, parecía ser una persona importante en la vida de su poco interesante medio hermano Rin. Por lo mismo, más adelante, cuando buscó provocarle en aquel bosque, pensó que ella sería un señuelo perfecto. Era lenta y torpe, por lo que era imposible no usarla como pretexto para atraer a Rin.

Tenía los ojos verdes como la grama, y cada vez que recordaba lo cerca que los tuvo aquella vez, se siente extrañamente inquieto.

Sigue mirándola, casi sin parpadear. Shiemi tararea una melodía mientras riega contenta unos lirios que comienzan a retoñar. Lleva el cabello atado en una coleta de medio lado y las mangas del kimono arremangadas. Cuando termina su labor coloca la regadera a un lado y se pasa el dorso de la mano por la frente para limpiarse el sudor, hoy hace bastante calor.

Agotada pero feliz de haber terminado su tarea, se levanta del suelo sacudiéndose las faldas.

—¡Nii-chan!—llama a su pequeño familiar.

Extrañada al ver que no ha respondido a su llamado, lo busca con la mirada y es allí cuando lo ve a él. Se encuentra detrás de la reja Anti-Demonios, mirándola fijamente. Tiene una chupeta en la boca y expresión interesada en el rostro. Shiemi se paraliza, ¿quién es él? Le parece vagamente familiar, pero ningún nombre le viene a la cabeza.

—Demonio—susurra nerviosa—. ¿Nii-chan? —vuelve a llamar mirando hacia todos lados.

Él parece reaccionar.

—Oh, ¿buscas esto? —mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca al retoño de Hombre Verde, tomándolo de una pata y manteniéndolo de cabeza.

—¡Nii-chan! —exclama angustiada.

—¿Es tuyo? —Amaimon pregunta, sabe que así es pero quiere jugar. La pequeña criatura bate sus brazos y piernas buscando deshacerse de su agarre, pero es inútil. Se debate un momento en si lo suelta o no, pero finalmente decide retenerlo por un rato más porque desea saber qué hará ella a continuación.

Shiemi no se hace esperar.

—¡Nii-chan, Una-Una-Kun!

—¿Uh?

—¡Nii! —exclama el retoño y de su estómago emergen las gruesas ramas de un árbol.

Amaimon se ve obligado a soltarle y dar un salto hacia atrás para poder esquivarlo.

—¡Nii-chan, vuelve aquí! —grita ella.

Amaimon se saca la chupeta de la boca.

—Oye, no tenías por qué armar tanto jaleo. Con haber borrado el círculo mágico él hubiese logrado escapar.

Al escucharle, Shiemi aprieta los labios y sus mejillas adoptan un tono carmín. Amaimon mira su reacción curioso. Alza entonces ambas cejas y se pone una mano en la barbilla.

—No me digas que… olvidaste que podías hacer eso.

—¡Cla-Claro que no! —emite en una exclamación mientras cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños.

—¿De verdad? Oh—se encoge de hombros y vuelve a meterse la golosina a la boca—. Bueno, ven aquí—se escucha interrumpido debido a estarla masticando.

—¿Qué? —Shiemi lo mira, confusa.

—Que vengas aquí, también podría ir yo allá pero me parece más cómodo de esta manera.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Amaimon parpadea un par de veces e inclina la cabeza para mirar hacia el cielo, pensando.

—¿Qué quiero de ti? Oh, sí: quiero que seas mi esposa.

—¡¿Có-Cómo? —chilla ella con sorpresa.

—Tú ya has aceptado, ¿recuerdas? Pero no podemos consumar nuestros votos hasta darnos un beso.

—¡¿Beso?

—Sí—sonríe porque su expresión le parece muy graciosa. Ella está colorada y sus pupilas tiemblan como las de un animalito asustadizo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, da un gran salto esquivando la pesada reja y aterrizando frente a la muchacha.

—Ta-chán—dice con voz monótona.

Shiemi jadea por la sorpresa y da un paso hacia atrás, con las manos apretadas fuertemente sobre su pecho.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—¿Quién soy? —Amaimon se señala a sí mismo—Ah, sí, soy Amaimon.

—Amaimon—repite Shiemi, pensativa, recuerda haberlo escuchado antes—. Esto… Amaimon-san, ¿podría decirme qué hace en mi jardín?

Al escuchar la nueva manera de hablarle, Amaimon tuerce la cabeza tal cual haría un periquito. Se inclina luego y le mira más de cerca. Las mejillas siempre sonrosadas de Shiemi se tiñen un poco más, pero no se aleja.

—Amaimon-san—repite, pensativo—. ¿Por qué me llamas así?

—¿Ah? Bueno, es porque no lo conozco.

Él parpadea un par de veces y se aleja mientras hace una mueca.

—Pero eres mi prometida.

Shiemi le mira azorada. No sabe qué clase de disparate es aquel.

—Y-yo no puedo casarme con usted. Soy muy joven y a-además…

—Pero lo juraste—él le mira como un niño al que le han quitado su juguete favorito—. Aceptaste amarme, cuidarme y ayudarme tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad.

Shiemi se tensa. No recuerda nunca haber aceptado tal cosa, ¿cuándo ha sido? Cree que tal vez él le esté tomando el pelo.

Retrocede un paso.

—Po-Por favor, váyase de aquí—balbucea.

Amaimon frunce levemente el ceño.

—Eres aburrida—concluye al fin. Creyó que ella sería más interesante, tal vez que buscaría sacarlo a patadas de allí, o que se pondría a gritar por ayuda. Pero solo permanece allí de pie, con las mejillas coloradas y hablándole de una manera que a él no le agrada. Igual a como lo hacen sus sirvientes, todo es «usted, usted, usted». Es tan aburrido.

Escupe el palo de su chupeta y da un salto hacia atrás, cayendo nuevamente fuera del jardín.

—Aniue mintió. Dijo que serías divertida.

Shiemi solo lo mira alejarse hasta que no puede verlo más.

.•.

La melodía que anuncia que su ramen instantáneo está listo resuena por todo el despacho. Mephisto sonríe cuando el papel que lo recubre se levanta y el maravilloso olor de los fideos invade sus fosas nasales. Procede a coger los dos palillos y tomar una buena porción, metiéndoselos inmediatamente a la boca sin preocuparse de que estén demasiado calientes. Gira su silla hacia el gran ventanal que tiene detrás de él y sigue comiendo tranquilamente. Cuando termina su caldo, suspira y se queda un rato más viendo el cielo con mirada satisfecha.

—Amaimon—llama entonces sin siquiera voltearse. Sabe que su hermano lleva un tiempo ahí pese a no haberse anunciado.

—Aniue—dice el otro como respuesta—. ¿Por qué me has mentido? —pregunta un minuto más tarde.

—¿Uhm? —se gira por fin en su silla y enfoca sus ojos en su hermano menor, quien se encuentra sentado en el suelo hojeando uno de sus mangas.

Amaimon se detiene en una página al azar y posa su larga uña en ella, contorneando el rostro de una _bish__ō__jo_ que viste yukata para un festival.

—Shiemi es aburrida—responde después de un rato, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos saltones de la muchachita; trata de imaginárselos verdes pero su intento se ve truncado porque el cabello de ella es largo y oscuro, así que pierde el interés.

Deja entonces la revista a un lado y voltea a ver a su hermano mayor, que tiene los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda, mirándole con atención.

—Tú dijiste que sería entretenido acercarme a ella.

—¿Y no lo ha sido?

—Para nada—sacude la cabeza para darle más énfasis a sus palabras—. Siempre usa kimono y riega las plantas. Y dice que me habla de esa forma aburrida porque no me conoce. Además, no se casará conmigo porque es muy joven.

Mephisto tuerce una sonrisa, fascinado. Es tal cual como había predicho.

—Bueno—exclama, echándose hacia atrás en su silla con las manos detrás de la cabeza, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa—, siempre puedes jugar videojuegos conmigo para distraerte.

—Hoy no quería jugar contigo, Aniue. Hoy quería jugar con Shiemi—contesta como si estuviera diciendo algo más que sobrentendido.

Mephisto suelta una risotada al escucharle.

—Bueno, bueno, ¡pero siempre hay un nuevo día!

Amaimon está mirándole con expresión enfurruñada.

.•.

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, está allí nuevamente. Esta vez camuflado entre los arbustos de la entrada, viendo cómo ella ha terminado su labor de regar las plantas y ahora se ha acostado en la hierba a mirar el cielo, dejando que el sol caliente sus rosaditas mejillas. _Es como algodón de azúcar_, le asalta repentinamente este pensamiento, y Amaimon se rasca detrás de la cabeza al no entender por qué lo ha pensado.

No entiende tampoco por qué ha vuelto a verla. Se supone que ella es aburrida y no tiene nada interesante que aportarle, pero hoy simplemente ha despertado con el pensamiento de ir al jardín. Mastica su cuarta chupeta en lo que va de hora, y, decidido, sale del arbusto y da un gran salto, adentrándose nuevamente a donde está ella.

La ve sobresaltarse y ahogar un grito. Se incorpora rápidamente, quedando con las rodillas clavadas en el suelo, mirándole desde abajo. Por una milésima de segundo, sus grandes y brillantes ojos hacen a Amaimon removerse inquieto. Luego recupera la compostura y escupe el palo de su chupeta.

—Konnichiwa—saluda tal cual se saluda en Japón a esa hora del día.

Shiemi aprieta los labios, dubitativa.

—Ko-Konnichiwa—tartamudea.

Hay un largo período de silencio, en donde Amaimon divaga sobre qué podría estar pensando ella o lo siguiente que hará. La suave brisa del verano mueve sus cabellos y ella suspira, traspirando.

Es allí cuando él finalmente pregunta:

—¿Por qué usas kimono?

Shiemi se ve momentáneamente descolocada por su repentina interrogante.

—Esto… Porque me gusta mucho—responde medio minuto más tarde.

—¿Y por qué no usas ropa convencional?

Ella parpadea una par de veces.

—No lo sé. Solo tengo kimonos en mi ropero. ¡Ah, y el uniforme de la academia!

Otro lapso silencioso y al verla removerse y mirar hacia otro lado incómoda, Amaimon se pregunta si es gracias a la fija mirada que mantiene sobre ella.

Qué raro son los humanos.

—¿Y todos son rosa? —pregunta, y Shiemi se sobresalta porque él se ha acuclillado a su altura y tiene su cara muy cerca de la suya.

—Ca-Casi todos—contesta con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la cara tan roja como un tomate de su huerto.

Es allí cuando Amaimon sonríe. _¡Por fin!_, piensa. Se alza nuevamente y sacando una nueva golosina de su bolsillo, dice:

—Entonces mañana te pondrás uno de otro color—se le oye extrañamente animado.

Y Shiemi abre los ojos de golpe, extrañada por lo que ha dicho.

Aunque él ya no está.


	2. tomodachi

**N/a:** Wow, juro que no esperaba tener más de uno o dos comentarios. Ha sido una muy agradable sorpresa. Gracias a todos los que comentaron y los que no, pues igualmente muchas gracias por leer.

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

><p><strong>.2.<strong>

**【友達】**

_**tomodachi**_

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>ara Amaimon, es una completa sorpresa cuando ella se voltea hacia él y extiende su mano.

—Soy Moriyama Shiemi. ¿Qu-Quisieras ser mi amigo?

Parpadea, aturdido por un momento. Todavía no logra entender cómo es el funcionamiento de su cerebro para que logre cambiar tan rápido de tema y sobre todo de expresión. Hace medio minuto estaba hablándole de los pétalos que caen de su árbol de cerezos cuando es primavera, y ahora está preguntándole aquello, con la mano extendida, la mirada baja y roja hasta las orejas.

Pasa un minuto, y Shiemi, a punto de llorar, comienza a bajar su mano, pensando que él simplemente no responderá a una interrogante tan tonta. Amaimon ve el destello de una lágrima asomándose por el rabillo de sus ojos y algo en su estómago se retuerce, luego zigzaguea hasta su pecho y parece estrujarle el corazón.

—Ah—se apresura a tomar su mano antes de que la deje caer por completo.

Shiemi da un respingo. La mano de él está fresca, como el soplo de brisa que anuncia la lluvia. Es grande pero delgada, con dedos largos que se enrollan en su muñeca. Alza la mirada para ver su expresión: Amaimon le ve con ojos inescrutables, ni siquiera parpadea, Shiemi se pregunta qué estará pensando.

Se pregunta si querrá ser su amigo.

—¿Amaimon… -san? —dice quedito.

—Amaimon-san no—replica él de inmediato, es solo un impulso, pero ha apretado más fuerte su muñeca y la ha acercado un poco más a él. Se inclina hasta que sus ojos quedan muy cerca y Shiemi le ve fruncir el ceño—. No seré tu amigo si me vuelves a llamar de esa manera—la forma en que lo dice lo hace parecer pueril.

La muchacha parpadea un par de veces, sus ojos grandes están fijos en él y Amaimon vuelve a sentir esa sensación que le nace en la boca del estómago y amenaza con obligarle hacer algo estúpido. Entonces ella suelta una risita, el sonido le recuerda a chispitas de chocolate.

—Está bien, Amaimon—habla ella por fin, sus ojos están brillando de la emoción.

Asiente, con el pecho un poco inflado por el logro de haberla hecho llamarle como él quiere. Solo Amaimon, única y exclusivamente.

—Shiemi—dice aterciopeladamente, como saboreando cada letra.

—¿Qué pasa?

Parpadea, algo extrañado. En realidad no la ha llamado, solo ha querido saber qué se siente pronunciar su nombre delante suyo.

—Nada—responde, pero luego cae en cuenta de que sí quiere decir algo—: Tu kimono es verde—suelta más tarde.

Ella baja la vista para mirar su vestimenta, luego vuelve a alzarla con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Tú has dicho que me pusiera uno de otro color.

Algo bulle dentro del estómago de Amaimon. A simple vista le parecen náuseas, pero un demonio como él jamás ha sentido arcadas, ni la necesidad de devolver lo que se come. No está en su naturaleza. Debe ser por otra cosa, entonces; quizás tenga que ver con el hecho de que ella tomó en cuenta su orden—era una orden, vale; pero los humanos a veces se vuelven testarudos y buscan llevar la contraria gracias a algo llamado orgullo.

Shiemi viste de verde. Un verde que combina perfectamente con el matiz de sus ojos. A Amaimon le agrada la vista más que antes. No sabe por qué, pero le agrada. Tal vez porque todo el cuadro—ella, junto con el pasto, las flores y los árboles—, la hace parecer una clase de reina.

La Reina de la Tierra.

.•.

Está inquieto, Mephisto lo sabe. Se muerde la uña del pulgar con excesiva impaciencia y en vez de comerse sus frituras, las tritura con su mano libre.

Tuerce una sonrisa antes de preguntar:

—¿Sucede algo, Amaimon?

Su hermano menor tarda en hablar.

—Aniue, ¿si un humano y un demonio se casan, el humano se convertirá en demonio?

La sonrisa se borra en Mephisto y en cambio adopta una expresión desconcertada. La pregunta lo ha sorprendido, sin duda. Al analizarla mejor, hace una mueca, un poco intranquilo.

—Amaimon, tú no estás pensando en realmente casarte con Moriyama Shiemi, ¿verdad?

A su interrogante solo le sigue el silencio. Vuelve a intentarlo:

—Sabes que es solo un juego, ¿no? —le habla como quien le habla a un infante—En eso pensabas cuando hiciste esa dramática proposición humana delante de Okumura Rin.

Amaimon deja por fin de mordisquear su uña y triturar frituras.

—¿Se puede convertir o no? —es como si no le hubiese escuchado… O simplemente ignorado.

Mephisto respira hondo, inhalando y exhalando muy suavemente. Se toma un tiempo para presionarse el puente de la nariz con dos de sus dedos y luego mira al menor con inusitada severidad.

—En primer lugar, Amaimon, los humanos y los demonios no pueden casarse.

.•.

—¡U-Un insecto! ¡H-Ha-Ha-Hay un insecto en mi bolso!

Shiemi alza la mirada de su libro al escuchar el escándalo. Observa la palidez de Shima y, preocupada, se levanta de su asiento para acercarse hasta el pequeño grupo que se ha formado a su alrededor.

—¿Eh? Es solo una mariposa—dice Suguro.

—¡Quítala ya, Bon! —Shima está histérico.

Ella se acerca un poco más para ver dentro del maletín y observa la mariposita de alas anaranjadas posada en el lomo de un libro. Acerca su mano y antes de llegar a tocarla el insecto remonta su vuelo. Shima vuelve a gritar y solo es callado por Rin quien se encarga de noquearle.

—¡Rin! —exclama, horrorizada.

—Bah, no es nada, Shiemi. Solo le he desmayado antes de que mojara sus pantalones.

Shiemi lo piensa un momento y luego asiente, convencida.

—Me pregunto por qué Shima-kun tiene tanto miedo a los insectos.

—Es una muy larga historia—responde Konekomaru.

No parece querer decir más pese a los ruegos de Rin por que cuente algo. Shiemi entonces vuelve a su mesa para recoger su libro y ponerlo dentro de su mochila. La jornada de hoy ya ha llegado a su fin.

Antes de salir ve a Suguro cargar con el cuerpo inconsciente de Shima sobre su hombro y a Konekomaru seguirle por detrás diciéndole que sea un poco más cuidadoso. Ya Izumo y Takara se han ido, así que son solo ella y Rin.

—Nee, Shiemi, ¿irás directo a casa? —pregunta Rin, logrando alcanzarla antes de llegar a la puerta.

—Uhm, sí.

—Te acompaño—le da un empujoncito con su mano para que siga caminando.

El trayecto se hace un poco silencioso con Shiemi tratando de recordar si ya regó los brotes de lilas esa mañana, hasta que es Rin quien se decide a iniciar conversación.

—Esto… Shiemi—intenta llamar su atención.

—¿Uh? —ella voltea a mirarle, le ve un poco cohibido—¿Qué sucede, Rin?

Rin parece tragar saliva.

—Me estaba preguntado si… Esto… ¿Todavía recuerdas la ida pendiente al parque de diversiones?

Algo parece crecer dentro del pecho de Shiemi.

—S-Sí, ¡po-por supuesto! —dice, apretando los puños y con la mirada resuelta—Es algo que está decidido—sonríe, las mejillas coloradas.

Rin está igual de rojo, pero parece aliviado.

—Qué bueno que lo recuerdes, porque…—duda un momento, rascándose la mejilla—me preguntaba si… Este sábado, tú y yo… podríamos pasar el día allí.

Shiemi tiene los labios fuertemente apretados y los ojos llorosos.

—¿Shi-Shiemi?

—¡Está bien! —dice ella, parece más un graznido—¡Iremos! —asiente consecutivamente, eufórica.

Rin parpadea un par de veces, aturdido por su reacción, luego cae en cuenta de su respuesta.

—¿De verdad? ¡Genial! —en un impulso se acerca a ella y le abraza, le da un par de vueltas en el aire y cuando se da cuenta de lo que en realidad está haciendo, la suelta de golpe y se aleja unos pasos de ella, con el rostro tan colorado como un tomate—Bu-Bueno… entonces es… Está decidido—ha estado a punto de decir «es una cita», pero ha cambiado la frase a último momento.

—Sí, está decidido. El sábado—ella asiente, contenta.

El resto del trayecto transcurre con el parloteo de Rin sobre _Sukiyaki_ y más de sus comidas preferidas. Shiemi solo sonríe, alegre. Rin la deja en la puerta de su casa y se despide agitando una mano, sonriente. Ella suspira al cerrar la puerta y quitarse los zapatos.

—Tadaima—murmura, aunque sabe que su madre ha salido y volverá en la noche.

Tararea una canción mientras se dirige a su habitación. Desliza la puerta y al ver la imagen frente a ella, lanza un gritito, cayendo hacia atrás ante la sorpresa.

—Oh, Shiemi—Amaimon asoma la cabeza por entre su ropero.

—¡¿A-Amaimon? —exclama e intenta levantarse, resbalando a causa de las medias y volviendo a caer—¡Ow!

El demonio decide salir de entre todo el desastre de ropa que él mismo ha creado y acercarse a ella para tenderle una mano, sus ojos fijos en el triángulo blanco de sus bragas.

Shiemi, ignorante de este último hecho, acepta su mano y por fin se levanta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestiona con voz reprobatoria al ver todo el desorden.

Amaimon se encoge de hombros.

—Quería saber qué otros colores de kimonos tenías.

Ella parpadea un par de veces, incrédula.

—No está bien hurgar en las cosas de los demás—suelta finalmente.

—Oh.

Un poco molesta, Shiemi pasa por su lado y se dispone a recoger toda la ropa del suelo. Es solo cuando nota su persistente mirada que voltea a verle; él la está observando con fijeza, una mueca indescifrable en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —se atreve a preguntar.

—¿Por qué hueles a Okumura Rin?

—¿Cómo?

Sin previo aviso él está en un parpadeo frente a ella, quien, sorprendida por su velocidad, da un paso hacia atrás, pero es detenida por la mano de Amaimon que la coge firmemente por el brazo.

—¿Amai…—calla repentinamente porque él la está olfateando igual a como lo haría un perro. Su nariz viaja de sus brazos a su pecho y finalmente se queda en su cuello.

Ella siente escalofríos.

—¿Por qué hueles a él? —vuelve a inquirir.

Shiemi no sabe qué contestar. No entiende muy bien la pregunta.

—Uhm… Supongo que porque estaba con Rin. Me ha acompañado hasta aquí.

Amaimon levanta el rostro hasta estar a su altura, sus ojos taladrándola.

—¿Por qué?

Ella se encuentra un poco aturdida.

—Esto… Porque es mi amigo—aunque todavía no está muy segura de si emplear ese término con Rin.

—Yo soy tu amigo—suelta Amaimon, como si estuviera equivocada y él le estuviera corrigiendo.

—Así es—asiente, no entendiendo a lo que quiere llegar.

—¿Entonces por qué él también es tu amigo?

La rubia alza ambas cejas.

—Se puede tener más de un amigo—dice con voz suave, cual maestra enseñándole a su pequeño estudiante.

Repentinamente Amaimon la suelta y se aleja de ella, sus ojos parecen estar recriminándole algo. Shiemi no tiene idea de qué.

—Entonces yo no quiero ser tu amigo—sentencia, y en un segundo, ha desaparecido.

* * *

><p>(tomodachi = amigo)<p> 


	3. komittomento

**N/a:** Madre mía, de verdad no fue mi intención retrasarme tanto, pero sucedió. Lo siento.

Advertencia: RinxShiemi. Necesario o no, allí está.

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

><p><strong>.3.<strong>

**【コミットメント】**

_**komittomento**_

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>uspira y acaricia la cabeza de Nii-chan con mirada perdida. A Shiemi le preocupa la ausencia de Amaimon en su jardín en los últimos días; se pregunta si tiene que ver por lo acontecido en su habitación la vez pasada. Todavía no logra comprender por qué aquella reacción ante la aclaración de que una persona puede tener más de un amigo. Ella desea tener muchos amigos, y el saberse amiga de Amaimon le había hecho muy feliz, por lo mismo, ahora le aflige la idea de que ya no sean nada. Apenas se conocían, sí, pero Shiemi tenía esta ingenua esperanza de formar un fuerte lazo con él así como había comenzado formando con Yukio, Rin y algunos de sus compañeros de clase.

Ante el recuerdo del mayor de los gemelos, Shiemi se sobresalta. Se levanta atareada del suelo y con una exclamación de «¡Llego tarde!», se apresura a entrar a la casa para cambiarse el kimono lleno de tierra.

—Shiemi, ¿piensas ir a alguna parte? —pregunta su madre cuando está a punto de salir.

—¡Sí! —asiente enérgicamente con las mejillas arreboladas—Iré al parque de diversiones con un… Uh, amigo—todavía duda en usar ese término con Rin, no sabe por qué.

—Amigo, ¿eh? —su madre entorna los ojos y la mira con una sonrisa mordaz. A Shiemi le enrojece aún más el rostro.

—Es Rin, oka-san—dice en un murmullo.

—¿De verdad? Oh, eso es fantástico—sonríe y la sonrisa permanece aún cuando la ha perdido de vista.

Ha esperado quince años para que Shiemi por fin le dijera una frase semejante.

.•.

Mephisto suelta un gruñido y su dedo aplasta el botón de _Pause_.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —pregunta a su hermano menor.

—¿Uh? —Amaimon parpadea y sus ojos _realmente_ ven la pantalla; por lo que justo ahora es que se da cuenta que el juego ha sido detenido—¿Qué pasa, aniue?

A Mephisto le comienza a temblar una ceja.

—Es eso lo que _yo_ acabo de preguntarte: ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

El demonio de hebras verdes ladea la cabeza y lo mira con una expresión confusa en el rostro.

—No te entiendo, aniue.

El mayor inhala aire y lo exhala despacio, buscando paciencia donde no la tiene.

—Amaimon—comienza—: llevas más de dos días aquí encerrado con la mente perdida. Tu cuerpo está aquí, pero tus pensamientos se han ido a hacer puñetas a otro sitio—alza una ceja y lo mira fijamente—. ¿Qué ha pasado con Moriyama Shiemi? ¿Ya te has aburrido de ella?

Ante la mención de aquel nombre, Amaimon forma un mohín con su boca, suelta el mando y estira un brazo para coger la bolsa de frituras que había dejado a la mitad.

—Shiemi está bien—es lo único que dice.

Con un suspiro, Mephisto se levanta de su sillón y se dirige hacia el gran ventanal.

—¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes? —esta vez le da la espalda, por lo que no puede ver cuando su hermano menor frunce el ceño.

—No—niega mirando desinteresado la papa frita en su mano, sin embargo no es de esconderle cosas a su hermano mayor, por lo que un minuto más tarde, dice: —Soy amigo de Shiemi.

Mephisto voltea a mirarlo arqueando una ceja púrpura.

—¿Y eso no te agrada?

Amaimon agita la cabeza en negación, la misma graciosa expresión mohína en su rostro. El demonio mayor analiza mejor su negativa, ¿por qué alguien como Amaimon odiaría la idea de que una persona por la que ha sentido curiosidad desde hace un tiempo busque entablar una amistad con él? Por lo que Mephisto sabe, a su hermano le debería dar lo mismo; no es que Amaimon esté muy familiarizado con las relaciones humanas, en primer lugar.

—¿Te molesta? —sigue mirándolo con atención, lo ve asentir esta vez—¿Por qué?

Amaimon se toma su tiempo mientras mastica parsimoniosamente la papa que anteriormente se encontraba mirando.

—Rin también lo es.

Mephisto parpadea un par de veces.

—¿Y eso… está mal?

—Se puede tener más de un amigo—cita las mismas palabras que la pequeña rubia dijo en su momento. Vuelve a meterse otra papa a la boca por lo que Mephisto tiene que masajearse el puente de la nariz, buscando paciencia—. No quiero ser lo mismo que otros más para ella.

_Touché_. Y allí estaba su punto. Mephisto hace una mueca porque muy dentro de sí esperaba algo como esto.

Tiene un poco de temor de hacer la siguiente pregunta:

—¿Qué quieres entonces ser para ella?

—Ella es mi prometida—dice como toda respuesta—. Me debe ver como su prometido, no su amigo.

Mephisto piensa que en realidad existe una verdadera relación entre ambos términos, pero no se va a detener a explicarle esto a su hermano porque no es lo verdaderamente importante aquí.

—Amaimon, Shiemi no es tu prometida y lo sabes.

—Sí lo es—lo contradice de inmediato, apartando sus ojos de las frituras y posándolos en los suyos con una determinación inquietante—. Pero ella no lo acepta.

_Eres tú el que no lo acepta_, piensa el mayor. Intenta convencerlo por otro lado.

—No lo es porque no tiene nada que lo demuestre. Ningún documento que lo asevere, o un objeto que simbolice tal unión.

Sabe apenas ver el aquel brillo particular en sus ojos verdes, que ha cometido un error al decir aquello.

—… Así que es eso—musita Amaimon, la mirada perdida en un punto exacto. De repente sonríe, sus puntiagudos dientes de demonio mostrándose y haciéndolo parecer más peligroso.

—¡Amaimon, n…!

Es demasiado tarde ya, él ha saltado por la ventana y se ha perdido entre la marea de edificaciones.

.•.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer primero, Shiemi?

—Uh, no sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

—¿Qué tal ir primero allá?

Con una sonrisa y las mejillas arreboladas, Shiemi asiente y ambos se dirigen hacia la montaña rusa. Caminan uno al lado del otro. El tiempo es soleado y Rin está contento puesto que es capaz de estar con Shiemi a solas, sin ninguno de sus pesados compañeros de clase ni la presencia de Yukio que lo único que hace es acaparar la atención de ella. No lo malinterpreten, Rin disfruta mucho compartir con todos ellos, pero no pueden culparlo por querer pasar tiempo en privado con la chica que le gusta—se sonroja de solo pensarlo; ella le gusta, sí, le gusta mucho.

La ayuda a subir al carro cuando llega su turno, piensa que el kimono le dificulta un poco los movimientos, pero no dice nada al respecto. Ella ama usarlos, después de todo. No es como si él se esté quejando de lo bonita que se ve en ellos.

—¿Rin? —lo mira parpadeando confusa, se ha quedado con la mano extendida aún después de ella haberse sentado.

Agita la cabeza y se rasca la nuca avergonzado.

—Perdón—se disculpa y se sienta a su lado. El corazón le palpita rápidamente no solo ante la expectativa de la adrenalina que su cuerpo vivirá a continuación, sino de estar tan cerca de ella. Recuerda aquella vez en el bosque cuando la tenía montada en sus hombros… su cabeza entre sus…—. Uh—agita nuevamente la cabeza, alejando pensamientos que delaten su vergüenza.

—¿Estás bien, Rin? —Shiemi lo mira está vez preocupada—Estás rojo.

Ay, mierda, ¿por qué será tan obvio? Debería ser un poco como Yukio, menos expresivo en determinadas circunstancias.

—Estoy bien, Shiemi—responde y se dedica a mirar al frente.

Ambos gritan al unísono al experimentar la primera caída, su estómago hecho un nudo, la adrenalina fluyendo. Es en la segunda cuando Shiemi le aprieta fuertemente la mano y Rin la mira de reojo y ríe contento al ver su expresión. La atracción da vueltas y vueltas, dando tumbos de un lado a otro, arriba y abajo. Es una experiencia fantástica.

—¡Rin, ahora montemos allí! —exclama Shiemi luego de bajar y lo jala del brazo corriendo hacia la siguiente atracción.

La siguiente media hora la pasan entre un subidón de adrenalina, algodón de azúcar y fotos graciosas para el recuerdo. Es entonces cuando Rin se detiene en un puesto de Sukiyaki, la mirada brillante y la boca hecha agua.

—¡Dos, por favor! —pide al dependiente y espera con Shiemi a su lado, ella ha comprado una gaseosa y la sorbe de a poco—¿Qué tal la estás pasando? —le pregunta sonriente.

Ella asiente consecutivamente con expresión eufórica.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Muchas gracias, Rin! —sonríe de oreja a oreja y la imagen hace a su corazón acelerarse, por lo que tiene que virar el rostro hacia otro lado para que ella no note lo colorado que está.

El dependiente lo llama y Rin se ve obligado a desplazar su atención de la chica a la comida que él le tiende.

—Gracias, _oji-san_—paga sacando un par de billetes del bolsillo y se voltea de nuevo hacia Shiemi—: Aquí tie…

Parpadea aturdido al percatarse de su ausencia. Gira en su propio eje echando una mirada a su alrededor.

—¿Shiemi?

Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

.•.

Todo ha sucedido demasiado rápido. De repente Shiemi está frente al puesto de Sukiyaki, y al segundo siguiente siendo cargada en vilo por dos largos brazos. Apenas puede percatarse de las hebras verdes cuando ya es colocada nuevamente en el suelo. El panorama ha cambiado, se encuentra rodeada de árboles frondosos que hacen bastante sombra, por lo que la expresión del demonio frente a ella no es clara.

—¡Amaimon! —chilla escandalizada—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—¡Shiemi! —exclama él, sonando extrañamente entusiasmado.

—No puedes andar dándole esos sustos a la gente. He dejado a Rin…

—Ya tengo la forma—le interrumpe él, es curioso el hecho de que no se haya inmutado ante la mención de su hermano menor.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya sé por qué no eres aún mi prometida.

Ella enrojece hasta las orejas.

—Amai…

—Necesitamos algo que represente nuestro compromiso.

Shiemi se siente azorada, él habla muy rápido y de tantas cosas que no hacen más que confundirla y avergonzarla.

—Mira—hurga en sus bolsillos y saca una golosina—. Es una paleta.

—Uh.

—Para ti… Para nosotros.

Ella se encoge en su sitio, hay algo en él, en sus movimientos, que la intimida un poco. No de la misma manera cuando lo vio por primera vez en su jardín; en aquella ocasión él solo lucía un tanto interesado, aunque más aburrido que otra cosa, siendo naturalmente una amenaza al ser un demonio. Ahora en cambio se le nota más activo, más excitado, y Shiemi aún no entiende por qué.

—Uhm… Gracias—extiende la mano para tomar la paleta, sin embargo esta es alejada de ella. Alza sus ojos en busca de un explicación, los detiene en su afilada dentadura, hasta ahora se da cuenta de lo letal que puede lucir Amaimon.

—No, mira—él niega con la cabeza mientras, sin borrar la sonrisa, quita la envoltura del dulce. Es una paleta roja. La extiende hasta posarla frente a su rostro—. Lámela.

—¿Eh?

—Lámela—repite él con los ojos fijos en sus rosaditos labios, empuja la paleta hacia ellos—. Hazlo.

Shiemi, confusa pero sin más remedio abre la boca y su lengua se desliza un poco por la golosina.

—Uh, dulce—dice al separarse.

—De nuevo—él vuelve a empujarla contra su boca. Su voz es profunda y Shiemi siente un escalofrío. Vuelve a saborear el dulce—. Más—lo escucha pero no es capaz de mirarlo, ha cerrado los ojos puesto que se siente terriblemente avergonzada. Hay algo en todo aquello que parece inadecuado.

Cuando piensa que ya es suficiente, abre los ojos y se sobresalta al encontrarlo a tan pocos centímetros de ella. Su rostro separado del suyo únicamente por la paleta. Amaimon la está observando con fijeza, saboreando el dulce desde el otro lado. Shiemi sabe que está roja hasta las medias.

—Amaimon—musita al separarse, le inquieta su mirada—, ¿por qué haces esto?

—Espera, no ha terminado—habla él dejando caer la paleta a la grama, Shiemi la sigue con la vista, asombrada; jamás pensó que él desecharía de esa manera un dulce—. Aquí—lo oye más cerca que antes y cuando voltea jadea por la sorpresa de tenerlo tan pero _tan_ cerca.

Amaimon la toma por el rostro y sin darle tiempo a respirar saca la lengua y delinea despacio su labio superior, la desliza hacia el inferior y más tarde se inclina para tomarlo entre los dientes. Shiemi intenta empujarlo, pero su agarre de hierro se lo impide. Aprieta los ojos con fuerza—porque Kami, jamás había pasado por algo como esto y se está muriendo lentamente de la vergüenza—, abre la boca para intentar decir algo pero le está dando la oportunidad de adentrar su traviesa lengua y besarla de lleno. Gime por la sorpresa, la vergüenza—_Kami, Kami, esto está mal, muy mal_—y Amaimon se aprieta más contra ella, soltando un gruñido que nace desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

Se separa entonces de ella y su mirada, tal letal, peligrosa, _demoniaca_, quiere decirle algo.

—Estamos comprometidos—suelta al fin.

* * *

><p>(komittomento= compromiso)<p>

* * *

><p>¿Me he precipitado mucho? Si es así, mátenme ahora.<p>

Uh, la manera en que ve Amaimon el compromiso es extraña, lo sé. Quiero aclarar que no es como si estuviera siguiendo alguna tradición demoníaca o algo. Él solamente lo ve de esta manera.

Si notaron cierta connotación sexual en la escena de la paleta, no son los únicos…

… ¿Qué? ¿No? ¿Solo fui yo? Oh~

De todas formas, he de confesar que está inspirada en una imagen que vi por Zerochan.

En serio, mátenme ahora. Pero volveré (?)


	4. asobu

**N/a: **Aydios, no puedo creer que casi hayan pasado dos años desde mi última actualización. No tengo perdón, lo sé(?)

Pero antes de pensar en fusilarme, recuerden que si muero no habrá una posible siguiente actualización. Laralaralara~

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

><p><strong>.4.<strong>

**【遊ぶ】 **

**_asobu_**

* * *

><p><strong>—<strong>**_A_**_quí_—susurra aquellas palabras con su rostro a milímetros del suyo, y al verla voltear le agarra la cara y le besa la boca.

Todo ha sido premeditado, cada orden, cada lamida, hasta el hecho de raptarla del lado de Rin. Amaimon ha planeado cada mínimo detalle de su _ritual de compromiso._

Cuando escabulle su lengua dentro de su boca, y esta toca la de ella, siente que algo bulle en su pecho. Tiene las manos calientes y nunca ha sido más consciente del aroma dulzón de Shiemi. Ella gime y aquello que bulle en su pecho escala y sale en un profundo gruñido que delata su naturaleza demoniaca. Se aprieta contra ella y se da cuenta en ese mismo instante de algo que se escapó de sus planes: lo difícil que es separarse de los labios de Moriyama Shiemi.

Cuando logra hacerlo, la observa con los ojos entornados, el deseo hormigueando desde los dedos de sus pies hasta el pincho gracioso de su cabello.

—_Estamos comprometidos_—dice, su voz es profunda y con un toque oscuro. Al verla así, con los labios rojos de colorante e hinchados por su causa, muere por besarla de nuevo, con los ojos abiertos para admirar el delicioso rubor que se extiende por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su pálido cuello de muñeca de porcelana.

Da un paso hacia atrás, conteniéndose, porque sospecha que si lo hace de nuevo, se _dejará llevar_ y hará cosas que terminarán perjudicando a Shiemi. A ambos.

Ella no emite palabra alguna, quizás demasiado consternada siquiera para pensar. Amaimon desde un principio supuso que reaccionaría de esa manera. Se le queda viendo en silencio por un momento, Shiemi ha bajado la mirada y parece ser que hay algo demasiado interesante en sus sandalias porque no deja de mirarlas.

—Shiemi—llama, el eco de algo oscuro sigue presente en su voz.

La muchacha alza por fin la mirada pero sus ojos se dirigen a un punto perdido de su rostro, parece ser incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

—-A-Amaimon…—toma aire, tiene las mejillas tan rojas que le entran ganas de pasar su lengua por ellas, a ver si son igual de deliciosas que aquella paleta—. R-Rin… Me está buscando.

Algo deja de cuadrar en toda esa situación. Probablemente la implicación de su hermano. Amaimon aprieta la mandíbula, repentinamente consciente de la molestia que le causa que en primer lugar, Shiemi haya estado pasando el rato con Rin.

—Yo…—continua la muchacha—Debo irme—da un paso hacia adelante, vacilante, puesto que él parece obstaculizarle el paso.

—Shiemi—vuelve a llamar, no ha dejado de mirarla todo el tiempo—. Vamos a jugar.

Ella se remueve, se ve pequeña y adorable en su propia vergüenza.

—Luego, Amaimon—dirige finalmente su mirada a la suya, y cuando lo hace, Amaimon siente que podría volverse invencible si quisiera.

—… Vale—suelta sin siquiera proponérselo.

Algo sigue sin cuadrar. Probablemente ese algo sea en realidad la sinuosa sensación que perdura en su estómago desde hace días.

.•.

Al llegar a casa a Shiemi le entran ganas de esconder el rostro en el refrigerador, a ver si así logra enfriarse la cabeza. La siguiente media hora con Rin había sido eterna. Y no quiso ser grosera con él, así que aunque después de lo ocurrido con Aimaimon solo quería volver a casa, estuvo un poco más con Rin, poniendo una patética excusa de por qué había desaparecido, sintiéndose un poco mal por tener que mentirle. Shiemi no mentía, o eso se suponía.

Encontrarlo explayado en su cama masticando distraídamente una paleta mientras mira el techo no la sorprende demasiado. Algo le decía que él estaría allí. Comenzaba a conocerlo un poco, y él parecía ser alguien impaciente.

—Amaimon—dice bajito, intentando con todas sus fuerzas dejar en un segundo plano las imágenes que giran en su cabeza y amenazan con matarla del bochorno.

Lo ve girar un par de veces hasta caer al suelo, aparentemente sin intención de levantarse pronto. Ella se acerca, un poco atareada, y es cuando escucha su nombre provenir de sus labios que se queda estática. Aún sigue ahí. Ese tono. La hace estremecer.

Él se encuentra bocarriba, su mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación. Shiemi vuelve a moverse, dando un paso vacilante hacia él. De inmediato las pupilas de Amaimon se enfocan en ella, sus depredadores ojos la examinan de arriba abajo con una parsimonia tortuosa. En silencio, lo ve alzar una mano perezosa, extendiendo sus largos y delgados dedos hacia ella—y sus afiladas uñas, tan letales…—mientras su mirada no se aparta ni un segundo de su cara.

—Ven aquí—su voz es aterciopelada.

Shiemi traga fuerte, sintiendo un calor subiendo por su cuello. Probablemente nunca ha estado tan nerviosa en su presencia. Lo que dice mucho, teniendo en cuenta su personalidad retraída. No obstante, es atraída por el tono de su voz, la cadencia de sus palabras, y sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces, obedece su orden, dando dos zancadas antes de llegar a su lado. Se arrodilla junto a él, no muy segura de qué hacer—¿Qué hará él?—a continuación.

—Amai…

—Shh—la silencia mientras su mano sostiene un mechón de su corto cabello. El corazón de Shiemi palpita de manera desenfrenada, es incapaz de mover un músculo allí donde está arrodillada porque teme… teme… ¿A qué le está teniendo miedo? ¿A Amaimon?—. ¿Te ha gustado la paleta? —dicha interrogante la hace sobresaltar, haciéndola rememorar aquellos recuerdos que no ha querido abordar debido a la vergüenza. ¿La paleta? La paleta quedó olvidada luego del… del beso.

—¿P-Por qué hiciste eso? —no es una respuesta, sabe que su pregunta ni siquiera está relacionada con la dichosa paleta, pero espera que Amaimon comprenda a qué se refiere exactamente, porque ella es incapaz de ponerlo en palabras.

Él sonríe abruptamente, como si cayera en cuenta de lo que ha hecho, de la situación terriblemente bochornosa en que la ha metido.

—Ha sido muy divertido, ¿verdad? —la sonrisa más que en su boca, se refleja en los ojos, en ese brillo alocado que ella jamás le ha visto a nadie nunca—Podemos repetirlo siempre que quera…

—¡No! —se apresura a soltar, varios decibeles más alto de lo que pretendía. Lo cierto es que la cabeza le está comenzando a dar vueltas.

Amaimon, quien no ha apartado la mirada de ella, parpadea varias veces con evidente confusión. Se la queda viendo en silencio por lo que parecen minutos interminables, entonces ella puede apreciar como su entrecejo se frunce levemente.

—¿Qué has dicho?

El simple hecho de tener que aclararlo la mortifica.

—Yo…—titubea mientras baja la mirada a sus manos, repentinamente consciente del temblor que estas padecen—. N-No… Tú… Lo que…—se muerde los labios un momento y procede a apretar los párpados con fuerza, tratando de infundirse el valor suficiente para decir lo siguiente—: ¡No vuelvas a besarme!

Es incapaz de abrir los ojos, inclusive se siente incapaz de respirar, casi cree que el oxígeno se ha esfumado y alrededor solo queda un silencio sepulcral y una calma sospechosa que comienza a asfixiarla. _¿Por qué a mí?_ , se pregunta de repente. Son esta clase de cosas para las que ella nunca ha estado preparada… aún no. Ella apenas puede hacer un amigo. Apenas puede insuflarse suficiente valor para acudir todos los días a la academia, incluso para hacer invocaciones. Ella definitivamente no estaba preparada para ser besada por un chico… Mucho menos por un demonio con una perturbadora adicción a las golosinas y una súbita—-¿Cómo es que solo ahora se da cuenta de eso? — e inquietante mirada sobre ella.

¿Quién es Amaimon realmente, a fin de cuentas? Ella prácticamente no sabe nada de él.

Se cree capaz de quedarse horas rumiando y ahogándose en la autocompasión, si no es porque esa mano que sigue allí en su cabello tira de él… de ella; tan rápido, tan sorpresivo, que el dolor llega dos segundos tarde. Pero ahora ella es consciente de que Amaimon le tira del cabello lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla soltar un quejido y verse obligada a alzar el rostro hasta encararlo. Todo rastro de confusión ha desaparecido de su semblante y ella debe ahogar un grito de espanto porque lo que ve ahora, allí, dentro de sus pupilas, le asusta terriblemente. Sus rostros están tan cerca que el olor a caramelo de su aliento le llega con toda claridad.

—Que no…—musita él al aire, como si se le escapara, como si paladeándolo le encontrara significado—… vuelva a besarte—finaliza. Shiemi cree que lleva demasiado tiempo sin parpadear, lo suficiente para comenzar a ser alarmante—. Besarte—repite, algo ondula en el tono de su voz, una dureza apaciguada—. Besarte…—en un movimiento sorpresivo, aleja su rostro del de ella, como para analizarla mejor, cual bicho extraño que es admirado por primera vez—. Puedo hacerlo—dice entonces.

A Shiemi la cabeza le da muchas vueltas; la mano de Amaimon se ha afianzado mejor a su pelo, sus uñas rozan su cuero cabelludo de manera constante, raspando, raspando… Son tan afiladas. La comprensión de dicha resolución es comprendida más tarde, mucho después de que Amaimon haya acercado nuevamente su rostro al de ella y vuelva a juntar sus bocas. Ella jadea, mitad sorpresa, mitad angustia. Tiene los sentidos embotados y no cree que las rodillas puedan sostenerla mucho más. Las uñas—garras—de Amaimon siguen raspando en su piel, hiriéndola poco a poco. Aquel toque… Aquel toque… duele. Kami, comienza a doler demasiado.

—¡Basta! —es capaz de separarse un poco de él, pero para ello ha debido morderle; lo suficientemente fuerte para que un hilillo de sangre se deslice por sus labios, pero, antes de que pueda llegar más allá, la lengua del demonio lo atrapa en el acto. Shiemi tiembla por la simple imagen—Y-Yo… Lo siento—se disculpa, porque así es ella, aunque todo haya sido en defensa propia.

Amaimon permanece en completo silencio, parece que los demonios no necesitan respirar todo el tiempo, porque Shiemi es incapaz de oír eso siquiera. Sus ojos llorosos lo examinan con cautela, sin encontrar más que un repentino estoicismo que destroza sus nervios un poco más.

—¿Amaimon? —se arriesga a llamar su atención, sin detenerse a pensar demasiado—¿Est…?

—¿Te gusta jugar así? —la interrumpe, luego de aquel prolongado silencio su voz parece hacer eco por toda la habitación.

—¿Qué?

—A mí también me ha gustado—sonríe, casi parece que está hablando realmente de un juego.

Shiemi simplemente no puede comprender. Para ella todo esto es de todo menos un juego. Su mirada pasa de sus ojos a su boca, y observa—ha comenzado a aguantar la respiración sin darse cuenta—cómo su lengua recorre los filosos dientes que están a la vista con un deleite indudablemente morboso.

Entonces lo entiende.

.•.

—¡Amaimon!

Si alguien cree que solo Shiemi ha estado de los nervios últimamente, se equivoca. La mirada colérica y la dejadez de su aspecto aseveran que Mephisto se ha visto en una situación similar—bueno, quizás no demasiado— por culpa de su hermano pequeño.

—Ah, aniue—el demonio de cabello verde dirige la mirada hacia él.

Se mira igual que siempre, con su usual despreocupación reflejada en el rostro y en la postura de los hombros. Mephisto alza una de sus cejas violetas, dubitativo. Se pregunta de repente por qué ha estado preocupado en primer lugar. Ya que si Amaimon hubiera hecho algo a Moriyama Shiemi él ya estaría enterado.

¿Cierto?

—¡No comas tantas golosinas! —vocifera, escondiendo a la perfección su desliz. Se siente estúpido. ¿Cómo es que puede andar con esos abruptos en plan «Hermano-Mayor-Preocupado-y-Responsable»? ¡Él es Mephisto Pheles, por amor a… Satán!

—Lo siento, aniue.

Con un último vistazo, Mephisto se da media vuelta y procede a alejarse de la estancia, mascullando para sí un sinfín de reproches, tarea que parece que le llevará toda la noche.

Es allí cuando Amaimon, Rey de la Tierra, se permite sonreír. Solo la oscuridad es testigo de la perversidad reflejada en sus ojos, en todo su rostro.

—Shiemi~—canturrea bajito, solo para sí mismo.

El juego más divertido en toda su existencia, apenas comienza.

* * *

><p>(asobu = juego)<p> 


	5. dōshite

**N/a**: Gracias a todos por sus reviews. La musa llegó así, de repente, y no la desaproveché (:

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

><p><strong>.5.<strong>

**【どうして】**

**_d__ō__shite_**

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>or Kami-sama, se encuentra demasiado nerviosa para su propio corazón, que no deja de palpitarle sin control, tanto así, que está casi segura que cada persona que pasa a su lado puede escucharlo a la perfección. Shiemi traga saliva y aprieta las manos contra su pecho antes de alzar la mirada de nuevo.

_No está_. Tiene que contenerse para no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo. Lo ha visto, está segura, pudo verlo claramente al cruzar en una esquina y mirar distraída hacia arriba, y ahí estaba él, guindando graciosamente de un poste mientras lengüeteaba una enorme paleta. Shiemi ha utilizado toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltar el chillido aterrorizado que amenazaba por salir de su boca, así que simplemente ha bajado la mirada y se ha quedado muy quieta, como si de esa forma él no la notaría.

Pero él ya no está, se ha marchado, y Shiemi no quiere ponerse a pensar por cuánto tiempo. En la última semana, él sencillamente parece que es incapaz de permanecer alejado de ella por mucho tiempo. Aunque le avergüence el término, actualmente Shiemi está consciente de que está siendo _acosada_. Por Amaimon.

_¿Por qué?_, se cuestiona como muchas otras veces. ¿Por qué se comporta él de esa manera? ¿Acaso ella ha hecho algo que lo ha molestado? Por más que lo piensa nada viene a su cabeza, así que no logra comprender por qué la inquietante actitud del demonio. Si bien está enterada que los demonios no se comportan de igual manera que los humanos, sabe que en un principio Amaimon no era así, no con ella, al menos. Con el tiempo, así sin más, se ha ido tomando demasiadas libertades, como aquel—aquellos—vergonzosos besos, o su continua vigilancia—acosos— o hasta el hecho de no dirigirle la palabra en ningún momento.

Tampoco es que Shiemi se ha esforzado mucho por sacarle conversación. No lo ha hecho en lo absoluto, realmente. Cuando lo ve busca evitarlo a toda costa, o ignorarlo aunque sea, pese a que sabe que él permanece a su lado constantemente. Es como una bizarra compañía que está y no está, porque no hay acción por su parte, y sin embargo, él con su simple presencia no deja de causar un coctel de sensaciones revolviéndose dentro de ella. Y esto definitivamente tiene que parar, porque luego de una semana entera, Shiemi está a punto de perder los nervios.

Así pues, cuando dos horas más tarde lo ve reflejado en el cristal de su ventana, haciendo de tripas corazón, se acerca y abre la misma, encarándolo con inusitada firmeza.

—Amaimon—dice su nombre felicitándose interiormente no por haber tartamudeado—. Tenemos que hablar.

Para cualquier ser humano promedio, la frase en sí significa el preludio a una conversación de lo más incómoda, pero Amaimon, demonio, sonríe mostrando sus afilados dientes y más que preocupado, incómodo o sorprendido, luce divertido. Emocionado, incluso.

—¡Shiemi!

La simple mención de su propio nombre, dicho en aquel tono tan pueril y falto de toda malicia, la descoloca, así que no se encuentra preparada para verlo entrar a la habitación de un salto y abalanzarse sobre ella envolviéndola en un abrumador abrazo.

—¡¿Qu…?—se ve en la dificultad de decir algo coherente cuando Amaimon apoya todo su peso contra ella haciéndolos caer a ambos.

Shiemi suelta un gritito de dolor cuando su espalda choca directamente contra el tatami. El caliente peso de Amaimon le aplasta los pulmones y jadea su nombre, asustada por el impredecible rumbo que ha tomado la situación.

—¡Me has hablado! —Amaimon se separa de ella solo un poco para poder dejarla respirar, su mejilla, sin embargo, sigue junto a la suya, por lo que ella es incapaz de verle el rostro. Es cuando siente su aliento en su oreja que cada músculo de su cuerpo se pone en tensión—Eso me pone muy feliz.

Su voz es diferente ahora. Vuelve a ser su voz, pero no la del Amaimon que conoció, sino la de ese Amaimon al que le cuesta asimilar. _Es la voz del demonio_, el pensamiento acude súbitamente a su cabeza, y, aunque sorprendida y temerosa a partes iguales, Shiemi acepta que es cierto.

Amaimon finalmente se incorpora, solo un poco, desenredando los brazos de su menudo cuerpo y apoyando las manos a cada lado del rostro de la muchacha, queriendo verla a la cara. Shiemi se encuentra aguantando la respiración bajo su escrutinio, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello; a pesar de que ha estado repitiéndose una y otra vez lo que iba a decirle apenas lo viera al llegar a casa, parece impedida por una fuerza superior a decir una palabra. Las pupilas verdes del demonio la estudian con evidente fascinación, la tenue luz de la lámpara del techo se refleja en sus ojos dándole un brillo sobrenatural, o quizás se deba al simple hecho de que él sea un ser sobrenatural.

Sobrecogida al ver que pasan y pasan los minutos y no sucede nada, Shiemi gira el rostro hacia un lado y cierra los ojos.

—¿Po… Por qué…—parece tomarle demasiado esfuerzo formular una pregunta—… haces esto?

Los segundos siguientes parecen eternos, y Shiemi se ve forzada a reaccionar desprevenidamente cuando siente la lengua de Amaimon pasearse por toda la extensión de su mejilla izquierda. Se sacude, tanto por el susto como por el inevitable estremecimiento que le ha producido tan desvergonzada acción. Sus manos, vueltas puños, comienzan a empujarlo por el pecho.

—¡A-Amaimon, no!

Él se aparta y suelta una risa, demasiado oscura para sentirse tranquila.

—Tenía muchas ganas de jugar contigo, Shiemi—dice entonces—. Pero creo que tú no estabas muy entusiasmada con la idea al principio, así que esperé que dieras el primer paso.

— ¿Cómo?

—Sabía que tarde o temprano lo harías, porque al igual que yo, tienes demasiadas ganas de jugar—pasa la lengua por su labio superior y acerca su rostro un poco más al de ella—. ¿Verdad que sí?

Esto es demasiado para Shiemi. Ojalá uno pudiera desmayarse cuando quisiera, porque este es un momento ideal. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que estar pasando por una situación así, con alguien así, en una posición _así. _

—N-N-No puedo entender-t-te, Amai… mon—está tan nerviosa que las palabras le salen raras—. ¿Esto… es… un juego? —la ingenuidad en su pregunta es evidente.

—Lo es—asiente él llevando una mano a su mejilla, su aliento azucarado le roza los labios—. Es nuestro propio juego.

—¿Por qué?

Amaimon parece un poco confundido ahora, parpadea un par de veces y la mira como si hubiese hablado en otro idioma.

—«¿Por qué?»—repite.

—Por qué.

Finalmente, aleja su rostro, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado sobre las caderas de Shiemi, mirándola desde arriba. Realmente parece extrañado y ella, en su propia vergüenza, se encuentra intrigada.

—Porque me gusta jugar—contesta él, parece escéptico de tener que responder a algo que, al parecer, es demasiado obvio—. Y porque tú eres mi novia, y como yo juego todo el tiempo, tienes que jugar conmigo.

Son demasiadas cosas a la vez. La palabra «novia» se repite una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero Shiemi se obliga a apartarla para poder hacer otra pregunta.

—¿Y tú juegas a esto con otras personas también?

Amaimon abre mucho los ojos, mostrándose asombrado por su interrogante. Luego frunce el ceño, mucho, quizás demasiado. Su expresión ha pasado del desconcierto a la completa ira en tan solo un segundo.

—Es _nuestro propio juego_, Shiemi—posa las manos en sus pequeños hombros y hace presión—. ¿Por qué pensarías que juego con otras personas? ¿Acaso _quieres _que juegue con otras personas? —su voz ha obtenido un cariz bajo y amenazador. Parece ser el presagio de cosas malas como ella no responda correctamente.

Pero Shiemi no sabe qué responder, no tiene ni idea de qué responder. En primer lugar, ¿por qué Amaimon pregunta algo así? ¿Por qué se enfada de esa manera? Ella parece haber vuelto a hacer algo malo que lo ha enojado igual que la última vez… no, peor, mucho peor.

—Yo… No puedo entenderte, Amaimon—repite.

Y él finalmente revienta.

—¡¿Por qué no logras entenderme?! —grita, apretando tan fuerte sus hombros que le está clavando las uñas. Shiemi aúlla de dolor, pero a él no parece importarle—¡Tienes que entenderme, Shiemi! ¡Tienes que jugar conmigo! ¡No puedes echarme a un lado para que juegue con otros cuando yo quiero jugar _contigo_!

Entonces, en medio del dolor y el terror, Shiemi comprende al fin. Finalmente. Comprende lo que le quiere decir. Comprende el _por qué. _Aún con las uñas clavadas en su carne, la sangre empapándole el kimono y la voz de Amaimon perforándole los tímpanos, ella tiene la certeza de que él es igual que un niño, un niño grande y muy, muy peligroso. Pero un niño al fin y al cabo, y como cualquier niño—malcriado—, busca atención, atención inmediata y que todos sus caprichos se cumplan, y entonces cuando esto no sucede, patalea y grita y reclama lo que cree que se merece solo por ser él, y lo único que quiere es jugar y que jueguen con él todo el tiempo y que quien juegue con él sea la persona que él escogió para jugar.

Shiemi realmente no logra entender aún el _cómo_, por ejemplo cómo es que ella se ha visto envuelta en todo esto, o cómo es que Amaimon le prefiere a ella y solo a ella para _jugar_, como tampoco tiene una remota idea de _qué_ le espera a ella de ahora en adelante.

Pero sobre todo, mientras alza los dedos ahora que él ha dejado de gritarle para posarlos en su pétrea mejilla y acariciarle con insólita ternura, no entiende _cuándo_ es que ha comenzado a darlo todo por perdido y dejado arrastrar por él.

.•.

Amaimon marchó aquella noche sin decir nada más, notándosele desorientado en muchos sentidos. Mientras era acariciado por Shiemi no sabía dónde mirar, no sabía dónde tocar, qué decir. Así que solo se quedó muy quieto mientras ella le acariciaba la mejilla y subía hasta su pelo, enredando sus finos dedos en sus hebras y maravillándose por su inesperada suavidad. Luego de eso, se puso de pie y salió por donde entró.

Volvió aquella mañana bien temprano, sin embargo; era sábado y Shiemi no tenía escuela. Había pasado la mitad de la noche en vela y cuando finalmente logró dormir, solo pasaron tres horas antes de sentir el peso del cuerpo de Amaimon a su espalda y sus manos en su cintura dándole la vuelta para que lo mirara. El corazón comenzó a latirle muy rápido pero aún en un estado de somnolencia se dejó hacer sin poner oposición alguna. Lo observó con los ojos medio abiertos entretanto él se mojaba los labios con la lengua y acercaba su boca a la suya. La besó despacito, con extraña ternura, pero la ansiedad terminó ganándole un minuto después y Shiemi se encontró siendo sujetada por el rostro y con sus labios devorándola. En su estado aletargado, llegó a pensar que le estaba absorbiendo el alma.

Posó una mano sobre su pecho y empujó suavemente cuando la falta de oxígeno comenzó a parecer preocupante. Él la dejó ir y la observó en silencio mientras ella tomaba bocanadas de aire y luego enterraba el rostro en la almohada, muerta de la vergüenza. Lo sintió acariciarle el cabello y pegar su cuerpo al suyo, Shiemi se estremeció y se mordió la lengua para no comenzar a gritar como loca. Esto era demasiado para alguien como ella. Él permaneció acariciándole el pelo por largo tiempo hasta que eventualmente ella comenzó a relajarse. Alzó la mirada, cohibida, y lo encontró muy concentrado mirándole el hombro descubierto; poseía una venda encima que Shiemi había colocado la noche pasada luego de curarse las heridas.

—Son realmente frágiles—murmuró Amaimon, tan bajo que por un momento ella creyó haberlo imaginado—. Eres demasiado frágil.

Lo miró sin saber muy bien qué decir. El recuerdo del ardiente dolor la hacía encogerse un poco, así que prefirió apartarlo rápidamente.

—Amaimon—llamó su atención, de inmediato sus ojos se posaron en los de ella—. ¿Qué es…—carraspeó un poco—¿Qué es eso de «novia»?

Él parpadeó un par de veces.

—Creía que los humanos sabían lo que es, aniue me dijo…

—¡S-Sí sé lo que es! —se apresuró a aclarar Shiemi, sonrojada hasta las orejas—Es solo que me preguntaba por qué me has llamado así antes.

Él ladeó la cabeza a un lado, igual a como lo haría un cachorro.

—Estamos comprometidos, ¿recuerdas?

Sí, lo recordaba, y el volverlo a hacer solo consiguió que la cara le ardiera. Todo era _realmente_ vergonzoso.

—¿Por qué quieres que estemos comprometidos? —se aventuró a preguntar, hablando muy despacio para no tartamudear—¿Es importante para ti?

—¿Para ti no lo es?

La pregunta la cogió por sorpresa. ¿Importante? Sin duda alguna hasta el momento Shiemi no había pensado en la posibilidad de estar verdaderamente comprometida con Amaimon, pero más importante todavía, ni siquiera había pensado que el que lo estuvieran fuera tan significativo para él, lo que, a pesar de responder con otra pregunta, había dejado muy en claro que sí. Al parecer, seguía habiendo demasiados _por qué_ con respecto a Amaimon que la hacían sentirse frustrada.

—Lo es, ¿verdad? —insistió el demonio.

Shiemi lo contempló, por más extraño que pudiera sonar, estando sobre el edredón de flores de su cama, Amaimon se veía aún más oscuro y letal, con sus manos enterradas en sus cabellos y sus garras muy cercanas a su rostro.

—Claro—suspiró Shiemi. Incapaz de decir nada más.

Él sonrió y acercó su rostro para pasarle la lengua por ambas mejillas. Cuando se alejó nuevamente, a Shiemi le tomó varios minutos recuperarse.

—¿Amaimon? ¿Tienes un hermano mayor? —preguntó cuando recordó algo en lo que no había caído en cuenta de su conversación de antes.

—Sí.

—¿Lo conozco?

Él volvió a ladear la cabeza, como sopesándolo.

—Eso creo.

Shiemi se incorporó, mirándole boquiabierta.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó entonces, muerta de la curiosidad.

—¿Mi aniue? —se señaló a sí mismo, recordándole aquella primera vez en el jardín de su casa cuando se presentó—Mi aniue se llama Mephisto.

* * *

><p>(dōshite = por qué)<p>

* * *

><p>¿Nunca se sintieron frustrados o enojados cuando de niños alguien que no quería jugar con ustedes usaba como excusa que fueran a jugar a otra parte con alguien más? Por lo general sucedía con los adultos. Pues algo así es como ve Shiemi a Amaimon, como ese niño caprichoso y rechazado por otros. Un niño demonio demasiado peligroso como para llevarle la contraria tan a la ligera.<p>

Reviews, niñas~


	6. daisuki

**N/a: **Aquí estoy otra vez. No quiero pensar en cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última actualización, pero eso no quiere decir que esta historia esté abandonada, ¿vale?

Antes de continuar, por favor quiero que reciban de mi parte un súper agradecimiento. He recibido un par de PM diciéndome lo mucho que les gusta la historia y dándome apoyo para continuarla. Son esa clase de cosas las que tanto motivan a una a seguir; mensajes, reviews, cualquier gesto de apoyo por ustedes es siempre bien recibido por mi parte. No cambien eso, por favor (:

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

><p><strong>.6.<strong>

**【大好き】**

_**daisuki**_

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>hiemi permanece en silencio, alucinada ante tal revelación. Amaimon sigue recostado y la mira desde abajo con aparente aburrimiento.

—¿Mephisto… Pheles?

—Ajá.

¿Cómo…? Está demasiado confundida, ¿el director es un demonio? Siempre pensó que era solo un exorcista, un exorcista sumamente excéntrico y con expresiones un tanto psicóticas y rasgos... diferentes. Vale, que viéndolo en perspectiva queda perfecto para el papel. ¿Pero acaso no es un exorcista también? ¿Es eso posible?

—Y-Yo… No tenía idea.

Se siente un poco tonta luego de decirlo. Eso ha sido más que obvio. Amaimon, sin embargo, no parece interesado en escucharla, en cambio, la toma de la muñeca y tira de ella hasta obligarla a apoyar la cabeza nuevamente en la almohada. Quiere verla muy de cerca, su piel es blanca y límpida y sus rosaditas mejillas de algodón de azúcar lo tientan a cada momento. Vuelve a sacar la lengua y pasarla por una de ellas, encantado al sentirla estremecerse a su lado, luego acerca los labios hasta su boca y la besa largo rato. Le gusta, le fascina, siente que nunca podría cansarse de jugar este juego, la sensación lo enloquece a tal grado que necesita morderle los labios porque siente que no tiene suficiente de ella. Shiemi gime bajito y él se afana a tomarla por el rostro y girar hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre ella, comenzando besarla con más ansiedad.

—A-A…mai… mon—apoya las manos en su pecho haciendo presión—. P-Por favor.

Por milagros del cielo, Shiemi consigue que él deje de besarla. Siente que le falta el aire y teme que en cualquier momento su madre entre a la habitación. Roja hasta las orejas, toma valor para enfocar su mirada en el demonio. Amaimon tiene los ojos entornados y la respiración jadeante, está con ambas pupilas dilatadas y los ojos le brillan de manera inquietante, obligándola a apartar la vista; repentinamente siente mucho miedo.

—Shiemi—susurra él, tiene la voz muy ronca.

Se inclina de nuevo en busca de sus labios, ella gira la cara a tiempo, con lo que su boca choca con su mejilla, pero Amaimon, ni corto ni perezoso, vuelve a lamerla allí. Shiemi aprieta mucho los ojos, mortificada.

—D-Debo… ir al b-baño—dice en un hilo de voz.

Se forma un silencio incómodo que bien puede haber durado un segundo o diez minutos. Finalmente el demonio de cabello verde se aparta, dejándose caer sobre el colchón de tal forma que la cama parece que fuera suya. La joven se toma un momento para verlo hurgar en uno de sus bolsillos y sacar una paleta color azul; es cuando él se percata de su escrutinio que posa los ojos nuevamente en ella, Shiemi se incorpora de un salto y sale de su cama huyendo hacia el cuarto de baño, evitando a toda costa mirar atrás.

El corazón le palpita tan fuerte que lo siente retumbar en sus oídos. Toma varias bocanadas de aire buscando relajarse, sabe que está hiperventilando. Por Kami-sama, ¿qué es todo esto? Hace apenas unos días ella creía tener la situación controlada—está bien, nada controlada, pero aún así el llegar hasta este punto…

Se deja caer lentamente hasta que sus rodillas tocan las frías baldosas del suelo, llevada por un impulso, se inclina hasta que su frente choca suavemente con la cerámica. Suspira, el leve frescor que le produce el contacto consigue serenarla un poco. _Todo está bien. Todo está bien_, se repite mentalmente. Solo que no lo está. Amaimon es más de lo que ella pensó en un principio, mucho más. Apretando los párpados fuertemente, continúa infundiéndose el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo de nuevo. Aunque le gustaría, no puede derrumbarse ahora. Él sigue allá afuera, junto al peligro que supone que su madre irrumpa en su habitación en cualquier momento.

_¡Oka-san!, _Shiemi se pone de pie abruptamente. Corre a mirarse al espejo del lavabo: Tiene el cabello despeinado y el rostro cansado teñido de pánico. _Todo está bien. Todo está bien_, insiste en decirse, aunque sepa que no es así.

Cuando finalmente sale, cinco minutos más tarde, lleva la cara lavada y el pelo un poco más aplacado. Sus ojos se dirigen inmediatamente a la cama y siente deseos de ponerse a llorar de alivio al advertir que Amaimon ya no se encuentra allí. Se ha marchado. Shiemi suelta un prolongado suspiro, ya puede respirar mejor. El riesgo de que su madre descubra su alarmante presencia ha desaparecido. Por ahora.

Más tarde esa mañana se dice que lo más sensato es ir a hablar con el director. Si alguien ha de conocer a Amaimon, es precisamente su hermano mayor. Shiemi no duda en que él puede aclararle sus dudas y aplacar aquellos nervios que le erizan los vellos de los brazos. Así pues, enfundada en un kimono de verano, decide salir de casa luego de tomar el desayuno. Se toma un momento para ir a inspeccionar la evolución de las gardenias que sembró ayer. El calor es sofocante, lo siente tan pronto pone un pie en el jardín, lleva el cabello recogido en una coleta de medio lado pero el sudor igual le empapa los cabellos de su nuca, rizándoselos como anillos de oro.

—¡Shiemi! Luego de que termines ahí ven a ayudarme

—¡Vale, oka-san!

Suspira. Quizás llegar hasta el director le tome un poco más de tiempo.

.•.

Cuando entra a la tienda, lleva una cesta con tomates frescos que tienen una pinta estupenda. No obstante, al enfocar la mirada al frente, la cesta cae de sus manos, las bayas rojas desparramándose por todo el suelo de madera. La muchacha ahoga un gritito llevándose ambas manos a la boca. El shock le impide moverse hacia adelante para posicionarse frente a su madre y protegerla.

—¡Shiemi! ¿Qué te pasa?

La pregunta logra desconcertarla—aún más. Su madre, con su talante usualmente serio, la observa interrogante, la pipa permanece en su mano derecha como acostumbra, pero la atención de Shiemi está centrada mayormente en la delgada y oscura figura que la contempla con semblante aburrido. Amaimon está allí. Lleva las manos resguardadas dentro de los bolsillos y el sonido crocante que proviene de su boca al masticar manifiesta que se halla comiendo alguna golosina. El tenue brillo amarillo proveniente de la lámpara del techo alumbra su semblante, las pupilas se le iluminan de manera sobrenatural y una de las comisuras de sus labios se eleva sutilmente en una sonrisa juguetona.

Shiemi pasa saliva y lo señala con un dedo tembloroso.

—¿C-Cómo es que… él…?

—Oh, déjame presentarles—se apresura su madre en intervenir, irguiéndose un poco y apuntando su pipa hacia el demonio, sinuosas formas de humo se elevan en el aire—. Él es Amaimon, el hermano menos del director Mephisto. Por alguna razón creí que le reconocerías—suspira y lleva sus ojos hacia él mientras la señala esta vez—: Ella es mi hija…

—Shiemi—se adelanta Amaimon, su voz sonando tan aterciopelada como la seda misma—. Ella es Shiemi—afirma.

—Ah—luce confundida ahora—. Así que se conocen después de todo.

Shiemi quiere tirarse de los cabellos. La normalidad con que se desarrolla la situación la tiene de los nervios. Observa brevemente a su alrededor para asegurarse que se encuentra en el lugar correcto, con los rollos de pergamino apostados en las estanterías, las hierbas colgando del techo, los libros de exorcismo apilados en las repisas… La tienda de suministros Futsumaya. ¿Cómo es que nada de esto consigue afectar a Amaimon?

—Yo lo conocí hoy—continúa su madre, al parecer sin advertir su conmoción—. Ha venido a hacer un mandado de parte de su hermano, no sabía yo que el director tuviera hermanos; es un hombre siempre tan misterioso… ¡Venga, Shiemi! No te quedes ahí parada y ven a ayudarme con esto.

Es en ese momento que la joven registra las cajas amontonadas al lado del mostrador. Nueva mercancía. Sus ojos se posan de nuevo en Amaimon, las pupilas temblorosas como las de un gatito. Él vuelve a sonreírle, un poco menos inquietante esta vez. Ya no se encuentra masticando lo que sea que estuviera masticando, con lo que ella supone que se ha acabado la chuchería.

—Yo puedo ayudarte—dice entonces.

—Oh, muchas gracias, pero no es necesario. Lidiamos bastante bien con el trabajo pesado, aunque no parezca. De todas formas es solo desembalar cajas y poner todo en su lugar mientras se hace el inventario—dirige una mirada esta vez mosqueada hacia su hija—. ¡Vamos, Shiemi! No te quedes allí parada.

Propulsada por su orden, se apresura a llegar hasta las cajas, pasando a un lado del demonio sin mirarle.

—Suena divertido—escucha la voz de Amaimon, y está bastante segura que le está mirando la espalda.

Su madre ríe, un sonido seco y desgastado.

—Estos chicos de hoy… Está bien, puedes ayudarle mientras voy en busca de lo que me has pedido. No tardo nada.

Shiemi escucha sus pasos al alejarse, cuando ya no los oye más, aprieta fuertemente los párpados, nerviosa. Un nudo se le ha instalado en la boca del estómago y sus manos juegan con la tela de su _obi_. Vacilante, abre los ojos y gira un poco la cabeza para dirigir una mirada de refilón a Amaimon, lo ve varios pasos alejado de ella, inclinado en el suelo mientras recoge uno de los tomates que anteriormente dejó caer por la sorpresa. Su rostro demuestra auténtica concentración mientras analiza el fruto. Se lo acerca a la nariz para olfatearlo y a continuación le da un gran mordisco, llevándose más de la mitad a la boca. Ella en algún momento se ha girado completamente hacia él, curiosa de su reacción.

Cuando traga, inmediatamente dirige los ojos hacia ella. Shiemi se pone tensa.

—Delicioso. No tanto como las manzanas, pero…

—¿Te… Te gustan las manzanas, Amaimon? —se sorprende preguntando.

Afirma con un asentimiento de cabeza y se come el resto del tomate.

—Las bañadas en caramelo son las mejores—responde con la boca llena—. Mi aniue una vez me llevó a un festival y probé muchas de ellas.

Traga y vuelve a inclinarse para juntar el resto de los tomates en sus brazos y luego observarla interrogante.

—A-Allí—señala Shiemi la pequeña cesta apartada en una esquina—. Puedes ponerla luego sobre la mesa—se muerde el labio, dubitativa—. G-Gracias.

Se gira rápidamente para que no vea su rostro sonrojado y concentra toda su atención esta vez en retirar el precinto de una de las cajas y proceder a sacar su contenido, clasificándolo. Percibe al demonio de cabello verde moverse por la habitación y es plenamente consciente de que ambos se hallan solos nuevamente. El corazón comienza a acelerársele al igual que la respiración y la joven vuelve a repetirse mentalmente que _todo está bien_.

Cualquier pensamiento en su cabeza se evapora cuando siente su cálido aliento en su nuca. Un estremecimiento la recorre por entera y con un jadeo se echa hacia adelante para alejarse de él. Amaimon no se lo permite, rodea su pequeña cintura con un brazo y la presiona contra su cuerpo. La siente cálida y suave entre sus brazos, relamiéndose, acerca los labios a su mejilla y le planta un beso húmedo.

—A-Amaimon, n-no…

—Quiero jugar, Shiemi—susurra contra su oreja, aquel tono oscuro y primitivo—. Juega conmigo, ¿sí?

Shiemi tiembla contra él, lleva las manos al brazo que la retiene y busca apartarlo.

—M-Mi oka-san…

No la deja continuar, porque de un solo movimiento la gira hacia él y junta sus labios con los de ella. Shiemi gime en su boca, a Amaimon se le erizan los vellos de la nuca mientras una sensación placentera lo invade.

—Me gustas mucho—susurra cuando se separa un poco de ella, dejándole respirar. Shiemi tiene los ojos cerrados y el rostro tan rojo que podría compararse a los tomates que reposan en la mesa.

No responde, pero a él tampoco le importa, porque esto no cambia el hecho de que ella le gusta más que nada, más que los dulces o la comida en general, más que pasar el rato junto a su hermano mayor o incluso más que una buena pelea.

Así que él, Amaimon, luego de este descubrimiento, no piensa dejarla marcharse de su lado. Nunca.

* * *

><p>(daisuki = me gustas mucho)<p> 


End file.
